


A Lannister Always Lies With A Lannister

by AbiIsTheBomb, deadgirldancer



Series: Game Of Thrones AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Cousin Incest, Incest, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiIsTheBomb/pseuds/AbiIsTheBomb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgirldancer/pseuds/deadgirldancer
Summary: Title: A Lannister Always Lies With A LannisterFandom(s): ExoCharacters: Sehun, LuhanPairing(s): HunHanRating: NC-17Summary: All was quiet in King's Landing, twilight lay over the city like a blanket and the only light present was that of the moon illuminating The Red Keep. All balconies where shut off apart from one, one room where candlelight still spilled into the air in the dead of night, one room where soft moans and slapping skin can often be heard filling the air.Genre: Game Of Thrones AU, smutWarnings: incestWord count: 1k





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi, so this is a thing I wrote and Leia helped more than a beta reader so it's only fair I credit her amazing smut skills ;) 
> 
> This may become a full-fledged series of work including Dornish Prince Jongin because damn ...

All was quiet in King's Landing, twilight lay over the city like a blanket and the only light present was that of the moon illuminating The Red Keep. All balconies where shut off apart from one, one room where candlelight still spilled into the air in the dead of night, one room where soft moans and slapping skin can often be heard filling the air.

In the middle of a grand bedroom most definitely belonging to that of a high born, maybe even a prince or princess, stood a large king size bed of red and gold, belonging to that of a Lannister. 

Sehun Of House Lannister sat on his regal bed reading an old book about the laws and customs of Dorne—a place he’d most like to visit one day—But as the night went on he was starting to get fidgety, impatient. He had been expecting someone but that someone was very late.

A moment before Sehun decided enough was a enough and on his way to blow out the many candles that glittered the room in a gold hue, a soft couple of knocks stopped him he stepped forth to the mirror quickly to check his appearance, his blond hair was mussed and chest bare only in a set of undergarments. He looked towards the door and uttered a, “Come In.” Soft but loud enough to be heard by the person on the other side. 

As the door opened, a younger blond stepped out of the darkness. Their red transparent robes with gold accents hung from their shoulders. And their unblemished chest and bony collarbones on show for only Sehun to see. 

The two stared as the younger shut the door without looking away, too busy studying the face of Sehun Of House Lannister, the King’s little brother, his cousin and lover.

“Sorry I took so long, the guards are more in numbers tonight.” The shorter boy said while grinning “They say someone's sneaking around lately, whoever could that be I wonder?” But they did not wonder. It was Luhan Of House Lannister who was sneaking around at night, sneaking to Sehun’s chambers late at night, to lie with the older boy until morning.

“And here I was thinking you weren't coming.” Sehun said, a smirk of victory on his face. 

The younger just grinned, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"Oh I'll be coming alright."

Sehun turned and stepped out onto the balcony that overlooks King’s Landing. He placed his hands on the thick marble, fists curling against it. A lithe body moved behind him and pressed his chest against Sehun’s back, feeling tension.

“You’re tense. What’s wrong.” The younger said, pouting. 

“Mother wants to marry me off, probably to one of the Tyrell girls or something.” Sehun said, sighing.

“Too bad you don’t like cunt.” 

Sehun exhaled. “Yes, there is that. Also the Dornish make port in the morning.”

“I heard Dornish men fuck like animals, almost as barbaric as the Dothraki.” Luhan giggled. 

“The Dothraki are savages.” Sehun said with malice.

“Yes but wouldn't you just love to bend me over like a dog and fuck me in public for everyone to see.” Luhan giggled once more as he pressed a small kiss to Sehun’s shoulder.

It was tempting…

Luhan reached around to undo the laces of Sehun’s breeches. 

As they fell, Sehun turned to Luhan and hoisted the younger up onto the marble  balustrade.

He delved his nose into the crook of Luhan’s pretty neck, he smelled the floral scent that made him addicted to the younger. 

“You’re so intoxicating.” Sehun whispered, his breath tickled Luhan’s sensitive skin.

Luhan sighed, letting his head fall back, letting his cousin trace more of his skin. Luhan lets his legs fall open on either side of the older’s hips. Sehun’s hands grasped at Luhan’s hips, fingers digging possessively into flesh. Luhan whimpered. 

Sehun sucked at the younger’s neck, causing a bruise to start forming. For everyone to see. Luhan pressed a hand to his chest. “Someone will notice.”

“I don’t care. You're  _ mine _ , you’ll  _ always _ be mine.” Sehun growled as he pulled roughly on Luhan's hair.

The older adjusted his grip on the younger’s hips and lifts him up, making the younger squeal. Sehun walked over to a chair with Luhan in his arms, before sitting down promptly, sitting Luhan down in his lap, the younger straddling the older. 

Sehun resumed his kisses on Luhan’s neck. Luhan rolled his hips in reply. The friction made the slighter moan. But he also wanted to discuss state affairs, even in his compromising position. “When did you say the Dornish make port?”

“Soon as the sun rises...ngh... I— we have to go meet them.”

A moan. “Both of us?” Another roll of hips.

“All of us, Kris too, the whole Lannister family.” Sehun sighed as the younger started sucking on Sehun’s chest leaving similar marks to the ones on his neck. Sehun exhaled in frustration. “Are you prepared?”

Luhan caught the older’s eye, knowing what he meant. He smirked before going back to coloring Sehun’s skin with pretty marks. “Of course.”

Sehun placed his hands on Luhan’s back, pulling him flush against his body, he reached round and grabbed his cock and lined it with Luhan’s rim, he rubbed the head against the younger’s wet entrance.

“The Dornish and Dothraki may fuck like animals but no one can fuck you with as much love as I do.” Sehun said as he ran one of his hands up and down Luhan’s side. 

“That’s sweet, but fuck me.” Luhan laughed and licked Sehun’s neck.

“So fucking impatient.” Sehun growled again.

Luhan sank down on the older’s cock, making them both groan. 

“Nghh, just think what your whore mother would think if she saw you ramming into me hmm?” Luhan smirked as he set a rhythm.

“Would she be surprised?” Sehun whispered before tracing Luhan’s skin again with his tongue. 

Luhan didn’t reply but instead bounced harder on Sehun’s cock, the whole day Sehun had been sword training and sparring and now some relaxation before tomorrow’s grueling politics. Luhan had watched him all day from a window not being allowed to partake, even though he was a Lannister.

“Ah, fuck, f-faster.” Luhan moaned as his head came down to rest on Sehun’s warm chest.

“So eager to come.” Sehun chided, playfully but obliging by working his hips faster.

“Of course I am, I've been cooped up inside all day learning Westerosi history, the least you could do is let me come.” Luhan batted his eyelashes and curled his fingers in Sehun’s blond hair. “Pretty please?” He smiled an innocent smile as if he wasn't currently sat on his cousin’s lap with his cock up his ass.

Sehun obliged, and thrusted up to meet Luhan's, their frantic pace dizzying for the both of them. Luhan saw dots across his vision, his hole clenching around Sehun. Sehun tensed, coming inside the younger. Luhan followed and came over his robes and Sehun’s torso.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha...


End file.
